


A Haiku Inspired by the "Kisses Rang Out"

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Category: It Was a Dark and Stormy Night - Snoopy (fictional novel)
Genre: Bells, Haiku, Kissing, Other, Rain, Winter, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haiku inspired by Snoopy's <em>A Dark and Stormy Night</em> where unexplained kisses rang out at the beginning of one of the tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Haiku Inspired by the "Kisses Rang Out"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



> I had to attack the theme several times. The prompt asked so many good questions.

Bells in love

Winter ringing

With rain


End file.
